


Bubbles & Cuddles

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to take fancier baths - Geoff isn't sure why he isn't happy with just a bar of soap.</p><p>Prompt: Micheoff bathtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of 2kficteen You can send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

When Michael had suggested that they visited lush, Geoff had laughed.

“Lush? Isn’t that a girl’s store?” Geoff giggled as Michael frowned.

“It’s a bath store, Geoff.” Michael replied. Geoff scoffed.

“Exactly, a girl’s store!” Geoff reiterated. Michael wanted to strangle him. He glared to get his point across, “Oh, don’t look at me like that Michael. We don’t need to go to the bath store, we’ve got everything we could possibly need.” Geoff insisted.

“Are you sure about that Geoff? Because I’m pretty sure half a bottle of shampoo and a fairly used bar of soap don’t fit the bath criteria.” Michael snapped. Geoff started to laugh again.

“It gets you clean, doesn’t it?” He chuckled. Michael sighed heavily.

“Geoff, please – I just want to go and get some fun stuff for the bath.” Michael pleaded.

“What like toy boats and stuff?” Geoff retorted.

“I hate you.” Michael muttered.

 

 

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that.” Geoff pouted. Michael continued to glower. He hated it when his boyfriend didn’t take him seriously. He wouldn’t have been so bothered if he hadn’t of ran into Arryn. She’d just recently visited lush for the first time and had let Michael smell some stuff from her haul. Michael had fallen in love with it immediately. He’d always loved baths and ever since he’d moved in with Geoff they’d been severely lacking in stuff for it. At his old apartment he used to have a range of bubble baths and fragrant soaps. Michael missed having exciting baths.

“I just wanted to look, Geoff.” Michael sighed. Geoff groaned.

“Do you really want to go to the lush store?” Geoff asked. Michael knew that he’d won. He didn’t want to celebrate yet though; Geoff could change his mind at any minute.

“Yeah but if you don’t want to…” Michael drawled. A tense silence followed and Michael was worried that perhaps Geoff hadn’t relented after all. Then he spoke,

“Fine but we’re not spending a ridiculous amount of money there.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

A few days later, true to his word, Geoff took Michael to the lush store. It was a lot busier than either of them expected but Michael insisted they go in anyway. They’d barely stepped through the door when the sweet aroma hit their nostrils.

“Do you smell that?” Michael gushed as he held onto his boyfriend’s arm.

“What can’t I smell?” Geoff grumbled. “Do you reckon if we got Risinger here it’d fix him?” Geoff added as an afterthought. Michael scoffed.

“That’s an idea for an RT life if I’ve ever heard one.” Michael said in passing as he dragged Geoff further into the store. It was like a new and exciting experience for the younger male and he loved every second of it. Geoff’s happiness was debatable. He had to mutter his apologies as people pushed past him in their rush to buy the sickly sweet products.

“Look, it’s hand cream in the shape of a tiny hand!” Michael giggled as he held the product up to Geoff’s face.

“That’s dumb.” Geoff scoffed.

 

 

Both men were startled when someone started to speak to them on their right,

“Oh, I love that one – it helps irritated skin and it doesn’t make your hands feel greasy at all.” A young woman said cheerfully. Geoff stared at her incredulously while Michael smiled.

“Really? That’s cool. We should get some Geoff.” Michael told his boyfriend. He recognised the lady as an employee. Geoff just nodded and let Michael press the product into his hand to hold.

“Would you like any assistance today?” The lady asked kindly. Michael shook his head.

“We’re fine thank you.” Michael said politely. Still the lady persisted.

“Are you buying for someone? We have an excellent range of gift sets.” She told them.

“Nah, we’re just buying some stuff for our apartment.” Michael confessed. The lady’s eyes widened, as if she hadn’t guessed their relationship by the way Michael held onto Geoff. She smiled and nodded,

“Oh okay, just call me over if you need me.” She said before disappearing into the sea of people.

 

 

“That was weird.” Geoff muttered under his breath as Michael dragged him along.

“She was just being helpful.” Michael hummed as he stared at the various products.

“She was being creepy.” Geoff said firmly. He looked to the product in his hand, “Anyway, what’s this? I thought we were getting stuff for our bath.” Geoff frowned.

“We are – I just wanted that as well. We both need it after playing video games all day.” Michael laughed. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine but remember what I said. Let’s not over spend.” Geoff warned.

“Yeah, yeah I hear you. It’s just one hand cream Geoff – what’s the worst that could happen?” Michael laughed as he picked up something else they didn’t need from a table.

 

 

Geoff didn’t know it was possible to spend over fifty dollars on bath stuff and yet here they were. Geoff was in awe of the price displayed on the till. He was shaken out of his shock by Michael’s hands in his back pocket. The younger man was fishing for Geoff’s wallet. Geoff was too late to react when Michael triumphantly got it out. He watched mournfully as Michael paid for their haul of unnecessarily expensive bath stuff with Geoff’s card.

“I don’t remember agreeing to pay for this.” Geoff grumbled as the cashier handed them their receipt.

“Think of it as your treat to me.” Michael said smugly as he took the bag and finally lead Geoff out of the store. Geoff groaned.

“You’re a sneaky little shit.” He told Michael.

“Yeah but you love me.” Geoff couldn’t argue with that.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael was excited to run the bath that night. Geoff said that he didn’t care to be there to try out any of their new stuff but he wandered in anyway,

“All right, why isn’t our bath exploding with magic?” Geoff asked rudely.

“Our bath?” Michael questioned as he blocked Geoff from climbing into the bath he was making for himself. Geoff pushed him aside easily.

“Yes, our bath. I paid for this crap I might as well get to use it too.” Geoff huffed.

“You can try some afterwards; I’m taking a bath first.” Michael said.

“Nah, we can share.” Geoff shrugged.

“You didn’t even want half this stuff!” Michael cried out.

“So? Now that I paid for it I want to try it.” Geoff insisted.

“Fine.” Michael grumbled as he finally stopped the bath.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Geoff had to admit, this was nice. It was always a wonderful feeling to have Michael curled up in his lap but it felt better with the warm water around them. He especially enjoyed the pleasant fizz of the bomb Michael had dropped in with them. Michael was dozing against Geoff’s chest despite his earlier protests. Geoff ran his fingers across his back gently. He dipped them into the water and smiled at the pleasant splash sound. Michael opened one eye as he heard it.

“Are you enjoying our bath?” Michael asked sleepily as he nuzzled into Geoff’s chest.

“It’s all right.” Geoff replied nonchalantly.

“You’re loving it.” Michael hummed.

“You got me.” Geoff smiled. He couldn’t be stubborn forever. Michael laughed.

“Does this mean we get to go back to lush?” Michael questioned coyly. Geoff sighed.

“I’ll think about it.” He said. Honestly, he didn’t need to. Geoff was ready to pay a billion dollars for another bath like this. Especially if it meant he got to share it with Michael.


End file.
